guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-
'Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-' (ギルティギア イグザード サイン, Giruti Gia Iguzādo Sain) is the 15th entry of the Guilty Gear series which was announced at the 2013 Arc System Works Festival. It is the first Guilty Gear fighting game that uses cell-shaded 3D animations instead of sprites; as such, the characters undergo some changes in design. Daisuke Ishiwatari confirmed that the characters, effects, and backgrounds are all rendered in full 3D. The game is built on Unreal Engine 3 and runs on Sega's RingEdge 2 Multi (ALL Net P-ras MULTI) arcade hardware.http://www.famitsu.com/news/201305/19033486.html The game was released for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 release on December 4th, 2014 in Japan, December 16th in the US and on June 3, 2015 in Europehttp://blog.eu.playstation.com/2015/05/22/guilty-gear-xrd-sign-hits-ps3-ps4-next-month/. It was also released worldwide on Steam on December 9, 2015. Story Prologue In the year 1999, mankind completed the scientific theory of limitless energy, dubbed magic. However, man did not discard his ignorance upon obtaining this wisdom. The very magic meant to usher in world peace was instead leveraged as a tool of war, and in time the forbidden biological weapons known as Gears were created. As if to condemn these thoughtless deeds, the Gears developed a will of their own and turned their fangs upon humanity. The Crusades, a centuries-long struggle for survival against the Gears, finally ended when mankind sealed away the Destroyer, Justice. Though man emerged victorious, many threats yet loom large in the shadows of that hard-fought peace, threatening to engulf the world. And so mankind must continue to atone for the sin of magic. Main Story October 21, 2187 at 12:12 A young woman identifying herself as Ramlethal Valentine declares war upon the entire world and all its inhabitants. There was not a single individual, organization, or country that took this as a laughing matter. This was on account of the prior Baptism 13 Incident, during which the United Kingdoms of Illyria were invaded, for the herald of that onslaught had also referred to herself as Valentine. Now, in order to ascertain the truth of these events, the world takes action. Characters Returning Playable Characters * Sol Badguy * Ky Kiske * Millia Rage * Zato-1/Eddie * May * Potemkin * Chipp Zanuff * Venom * Axl Low * I-No * Faust * Slayer * Sin Kiske (Console Exclusive*) New Playable Characters *Bedman *Ramlethal Valentine (Boss in Arcade Mode) *Elphelt Valentine (Console Exclusive DLC**) *Leo Whitefang (Console Exclusive DLC) Non-playable Characters * Dr. Paradigm * April * Johnny * Sharon * Gabriel * Senato (Axus, Libraria, Baldias, Chronus) * That Man * Ariels * Dizzy * Answer (*) Unlocked by paying an amount of World Dollars(W$) in-game or by purchasing from the online store via PlayStation Store or Steam. (**) Was available to download for free from December 16th, 2014 to January 5th, 2015. Limited Edition Before its release, Aksys Games and Arc System Works announced that a Limited Edition would be available for both the PS3 and PS4 version of the game in both Japan and North America. The NA version of the Limited Edition comes with: *The game itself. *“The Backyard” – The outer box for the Limited Edition features a replica of “The Backyard” complete with gears and high-quality binding. *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Vocal Collection – Featuring 10 vocal-tracks composed by Guilty Gear series creator, Daisuke Ishiwatari and performed by Naoki Hashimoto. *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Codex – The Codex features a profile for each character in Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-, as well as those from Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus and Guilty Gear 2 Overture and a glossary of terms that are used in the series. *Sol Badguy “Free” Key Chain – Inscribed with the word “FREE,” this metal key chain is a replica of the belt buckle worn by Sol. Battle Themes Xrd features original themes for each character, including new themes for new characters. Trailers Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Trailer 1-0 Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Trailer 2 Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- - TGS 2014 Trailer Opening Gallery Guilty_Gear_Xrd_arcade_poster.jpg|Arcade Poster GUILTY GEAR XRD PS3 COVER.jpg|PS3 Cover Art, Japanese GUILTY GEAR XRD PS4 cover.jpg|PS4 Cover Art, Japanese GGXrd_LimitedBox.jpg|Limited Box Cover Art, Japanese GGXrd_US_Cover_PS3.jpg|PS3 Cover Art, US GGXrd_US_Cover_PS4.jpg|PS4 Cover Art, US GGXrd_LimitedBox_US.jpg|Limited Edition PS3 Cover Art, US GGXrd ps4 US Cover.jpg|Limited Edition PS4 Cover Art, US Guilty gear poster.jpg|Console Poster PS3/PS4 Trivia *Most Guilty Gear entries use variations of theme songs established in Guilty Gear X for characters; X'' itself is an exception by introducing new themes for some characters over ''Guilty Gear. Isuka is a major exception with completely new themes, and Xrd is similar to it with new theme songs for nearly all returning characters. *Unlike other main current Arc System Works games like BlazBlue and Persona 4 Arena, the story mode has no 2D fighting game style mode, likely due to inconsistency between Sol's outfits between Arcade and Story modes. *This is the second title in the series in which the updated version's plot succeeds the original version's, the first one being Guilty Gear XX. External links * Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- at Fighters Generation References Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Games Category:Main Series Category:X Series